ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart-Shaped Glass Piece
The heart-shaped glass piece is an item found in the Camp at Your Own Risk trilogy, which includes Daycamp Nightmare, Disaster on Wheels, and Creepy Sleepaway. Summary Daycamp Nightmare The team learns about an old brownstone house in Brooklyn, where someone had broken the valuable colored glass-stained windows. Lenni later picks up a heart-shaped piece of glass with silver-colored metal around it from the wreckage. She thinks that it would be a nice addition for the recycling pile at the daycamp, from which the campers are creating art projects. Someone follows her part of the way to camp. Lenni tells the team the glass piece is in the pile unless someone had gotten it, and Fiona Cohan, one of the senior counselors at the camp, overhears her. The art projects created from the recycling pile are later destroyed. Lenni, Tina, and Alex stay to help clean up. They discover a mysterious note tapes to a sculpture that Lenni had created, which says, “This is your final chance. Give it up.” They are confused, since the note is not written in code and is not misspelled, unlike the other notes they had received. A janitor later finds a note at the daycamp. It reads, “One of you has what I want and I will stop at nothing to get it back!” Disaster on Wheels The four older members of the team, Jamal, Lenni, Alex, and Tina, are all on a bike tour to Camp Wainwright, since they are some of the junior counselors, while the younger members are already there. Ghostwriter sends the older members the note that the janitor had found in the previous book. Later, they learn about the brownstone house that had been vandalized. It had belonged to Cooper Morgan Wainwright, who was a millionaire, and he had also previously owned the area that was currently Camp Wainwright, which was his summer house. Lenni realizes and shares that the heart-shaped piece of glass that she had found must have come from Cooper Wainwright’s Brooklyn house. Jimmy Ito, one of two campers on the bike tour, states that he had taken the glass piece from the recycling pile at the daycamp, wanting to keep it for himself. However, he had traded it to Hector for a Roberto Clemente baseball card. Fiona seems interested in the glass piece. After an incident where it was discovered that several of the bike’s brake cables had been cut, those whose bikes had been affected were sent by van to Camp Wainwright. The rest of them, including the older members of the team, were to finish the bike tour. Gaby sends them a letter via Ghostwriter. She states that someone had gotten into Hector’s backpack, although nothing had been stolen. The person had left behind a note, which said, “Where is it???” The older team members think that the person must have been after the heart glass piece that Jimmy had given to Hector. Ghostwriter states that he senses danger around Hector and Gaby. Creepy Sleepaway Hector had been kidnapped during a Capture the Flag game. The person asks him where the glass piece is (without stating what it is), but he is confused, thinking that they mean the flag for the game. He is rescued by the team. They tell him what the person was after. Hector tells them that he had made a keychain with the glass piece, but had traded it with another camper. Unfortunately, he does not remember which camper it is. They tell Mr. Velasquez about their suspicions and the kidnapping, but he does not take them seriously. In the mansion at the camp, the team finds a carbon copy of a letter, which had faded parts. Ghostwriter later sends the full, original letter. It is from Cooper Wainwright to his fiancé, Elizabeth Cohan, who had been killed in a train crash a few days before their wedding. He had left clues for her to find a treasure, using the “heart in the blue forest.” They discover that the wording means the piece of glass that Lenni had found from the glass-stained windows in Cooper Wainwright's house in Brooklyn. In an activity to find items off of the list, they discover something odd- number eight on the list is to find something heart-shaped. A camper named Andy Schaer states that he had had a heart-shaped keychain from another camper, but had lost it in the ravine. They go to find the keychain. Alex is attacked by Bart, a worker at the camp. Gaby finds the keychain, but is threatened grabbed by Fiona, who tells them that she will be hurt if they come closer. However, Mr. Velasquez comes, and tells them that the police are coming. He demands an explanation. Fiona states that Elizabeth Cohan is her great aunt and so knew of the treasure that the heart-shaped glass piece would lead to. She had wanted to find the treasure, along with Bart. She was the one that had broken the windows in Cooper Wainwright’s Brooklyn house. Tina finds a similar heart-shaped piece of glass on a window. Gaby taps the keychain against it, accidently breaking the glass piece she is holding. However, the one on the window is not. She figures out that the similar one on the window is actually a diamond. Gallery Daycamp Nightmare- Lenni and Heart-shaped Glass Piece.png|Lenni finds the heart-shaped glass piece Category:Book Items